Marked
by BeccaRawrsATL
Summary: This is a dark time for Moroi and guardians. Strigoi attacks have gone to an all time high. St. Vladimirs had open up has a safe haven for Moroi mostly Royals to come and stay with their guardians. But everything changes when a new Dhamphir shows up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I wasn't sure what was happing right now, all I knew was that I was going to die.

The pain was unbearable, I couldn't see or hear. I was having difficult time breathing since I was severely attacked in the chest. The smell of blood filled my nostrils. I wasn't sure if I was only smelling my blood, but I knew for sure that the two Moroi were dead.

I tried to think of something, anything but the pain. But it was no use.

It was the only thing I could think about.

I think guardians came to the seen, but I kept blacking out.

* 2 hours before*

I was sitting on the bed, watching Mackenzie brush her long, auburn hair.

"You should be getting ready." She said flatly, not even looking at me, just staring at herself in the mirror while she brushed her hair.

I tried my best not to roll my eyes. "Not until Vicki gets back." Vicki was one of the families' guardians. She was called for an emergency sweep around the courtyard earlier and hasn't returned yet. So I was stuck to guard Mackenzie.

As a Dhampir I will become an official guardian, it was my job to protect and look after any Moroi I was assigned to. At this moment, it was Mackenzie. I had to make sure that in case of a Strigoi attack, I would make sure she got out safe and wasn't killed or changed. I would fight to the death for any Moroi. It was our job. Our whole meaning to life.

But right now I wanted to throw her into a group of Strigoi.

The Revere's were throwing a ball tonight. I know, it's a bit old fashioned but it's what the royal families do. Guardians showed up about a week ago for extra back up, plus all of the Moroi royals will have their guardians. Hopefully there would be a different Moroi in need of a guardian tonight so I could get away from here. The Revere's had enough guardians, but they still took me in. But I know they can't wait to get rid of me. But anyway, tonight the main focus was the ball. I was lucky enough to be able to attend it, but the catch was I had to stay by Mackenzie, or her twin brother, Riley.

So that's why Mackenzie was suffocating me in a corset and each time she did kept getting tighter.

After about half-an-hour of being tortured, guest started arriving and me and Mackenzie had start getting ready for our entrance. Well, more of the Revere's entrance, but since I was a guardian I was included.

The only pro to being with the Revere's.

Mrs. Revere, or Shelby, was more of a house mom who acts like she has to many children, when she only has two. John was nice (Mr. Revere) but I knew he didn't really enjoy my company. Riley usually picked on me, but I took it as hints that he had a crush on me. And Mackenzie just plain down hated me.

We descended the stair case into the huge ballroom. Vampires filled the ballroom. But none of them was dancing at this moment. All of them stood and watched in awe as the Revere's entered. Mr. Revere introduced us, and even said my name!

"Okay! Thank you everyone for coming! Now let's dance!" Said Riley. Mrs. Revere shot him a dirty look, but the guest started dancing anyways.

"Come on." Mackenzie hissed in my ear as she grabbed me by the elbow and started pulling me.

We wound up by one of the big windows that overlooked the garden that was at the side of the house. I loved going out there. So many different kinds of flowers. So many colors and smells. It was picture perfect.

I finally realized why Mackenzie has brought us over here, well really I wasn't really welcomed to come but I had to.

There was a guy about a year or two older than me. He had short, blonde spikey hair and diamond blue eyes. He was really cute. But I knew by the look Mackenzie shot me, this was her man.

Hello, Matthew." Mackenzie all but purred.

"Good evening, Mrs. Revere." He said, bending down and kissing her hand.

"And who is this?" He asked, looking at me.

"Oh, my guardian." Mackenzie said. "Ignore her."

Matthew and Mackenzie chit-chatted for a while until he asked her to dance. She of course said yes and they both made their way to the floor.

I kept a close eye on them while they danced and flirted with each other. They were both clearly very happy. And why shouldn't Mackenzie be happy. She had a family. She had a house. She had money and clothes that weren't stolen or loaned. She had people at her finger tips doing whatever she said. She had a life. And she took it all for granted.

You could say I didn't really hate Mackenzie Revere. I envied her. But I could never tell her that.

I wasn't like any other Dhampir growing up. My dad, a Moroi, actually stayed with my mother, a Dhampir. It's uncommon for a Moroi and Dhampir to stay together after a new Dhampir is born. Actually, it's rare. Moroi men normally leave when a Dhampir women gets pregnant. But not my parents. My mother was a guardian for my dad and they both fell in love. There loved carried threw way after I was born.

Then disaster struck.

I was twelve. Me and my parents were walking in the woods, taking a short cut to a gas station after our car broke down on a cross country trip.

The air was warm and sticky, and the sky was pitch black. All I remember was the screams of my mother as a Strigoi came out of nowhere and attacked her. She fought for her life. Steve, the other guardian, tried helping, but they just ambushed as. I remember the sounds of my mother and father fighting for their lives.

"Run, Dawn! Run! Don't come back!" Were the last words my father said to me. I took off running. Strigoi followed after me of course. But I was able to outrun them. It was miracle, I know. But after that night I was left with no one. Both my parents and Steve were killed that night. Ever since then I loathed Strigoi. I was homeless, because by the time I reached home, we were already being evicted since the rent hadn't been paid. And how was a twelve year old supposed to pay the rent? I spent the rest of my life wandering around the world. Finding feeders here and there and stealing whatever I needed. I knew my parents had left me money somewhere. But I didn't know where to start looking. I didn't even bother to start. I just went on with my life. Getting odd jobs here and there to buy new clothes or to rent a hotel room for one night so I could take shower and sleep.

It was a few months before when I stumbled upon the Revere's. I was doing an odd job for them and they took me in, saying that I could stay with them and be a guardian until I found my own Moroi. Of course I agreed.

I sighed and watched the vampires dance in the middle of the room. They way twirled and danced with each other in harmony.

I forgot all about Mackenzie when all of a sudden I saw Matthew talking to someone else. An older vampire.

I walked over to him. "Um, excuse me but where's Mackenzie?" I asked him.

"I don't know, she said she went to go find Riley or something." He said and went back to his conversation.

_Well that was useful _I thought. I couldn't remember ever seeing her leave though. I only, what, turned away for three seconds?

I searched the crowd for any sight of her or Riley. After fruitless results, I started searching the house.

I finally made my way to the courtyard.

"Mackenzie!" I called. "Riley!" No answer.

I sighed and started trudging across the yard. They had a bit of land that was undeveloped and was just woods. They had a trail and in the heart of the forest was a gazebo.

I started into the woods, off of path since I had a feeling that they went this way. My heels made it even more difficult to walk across the land. Sticks and roots almost made me trip a few times.

I jumped back a screamed. It came to me in such a sudden shock. As soon as I realized it I couldn't breathe. Right there in front of me, on the ground was Vicki. My hand shot over my mouth and tears willed up in my eyes. But I stopped within the same second. Vicki was torn up and clearly dead. But that's not what made me stop.

Strigoi.

They were out here. They killed her while she was scouting. That's why she didn't come back.

But the worst of it all was that somewhere out here, were Mackenzie and Riley.

I took off my heels and started running. I don't think I ever ran this fast in my life except the night my parents were killed. I jumped over and made my way over ever stick and branch. Heart pounded against my chest. I prayed all the way that I wouldn't find myself shocked again with Mackenzie or Riley's body.

I finally came to the clearing and breathed out a sigh of relief as I saw, unharmed, Riley and Mackenzie.

"Gosh!" Mackenzie cursed. "Can we ever get a break?"

I rolled my eyes. "You two need to get back to the party now." I ordered.

"Why?" Riley smirked. "It's our party."

"That is no excuse." I said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Riley teased.

"Look just come on-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. Mackenzie's' screams filled the air.

My senses kicked in right away. I took off towards Mackenzie and was able to get the Strigoi off of her. The Strigoi barred his teeth at me, but I already had the stake I kept tied to my thigh under my dress in my hand. I threw my hand and plunged the stake right into his heart. His screams pierced threw the night.

The strigoi fell and I turned back to Mackenzie and Riley. But it was too late. The came down on us like rain. I fought off as much of the Strigoi as I could and tried to keep them back from the twins. Mackenzie kept screaming for help, but it just made the Strigoi more anxious.

I fought what felt like forever, and I was getting exhausted. If at all possible, it became even worse when Riley screamed and I turned around and the Strigoi jumped me from behind and ripped me apart.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Rose's POV

"Ugh." I groaned as I stretched my sore, stiff muscles.

I was positive I was never going to step a foot into St. Vladimirs Academy again.

That was before the Strigoi attacks.

It was only two weeks ago me, Lissa, and Dimitri came back to St. Vlads in order to keep Lissa safe. She was the only one of the Dragomirs left. Plus she was my best friend so I needed to keep her alive.

It was also my job.

I was a guardian and I was assigned to be Lissa's guardian after we graduated. Dimitri is Lissa's other guardian. A Moroi should have at least two guardians. Well Royal Moroi should. Not every Moroi has a guardian.

Let's take the Ozera's for example.

Christian is Lissa's boyfriend, and also a Moroi royal. His parents became Strigoi when he was younger and had plans to change him when he was older. Christian escaped and his parents were later killed.

Tasha Ozera is Christian's Aunt, and a good friend of Dimitri's. Tasha has a scar on her face from Christian's parents. She held them off so Christian could flee.

But she also asked Dimitri to be her guardian my senior year. He said no. Thank God. I've been in love with Dimitri Belikov since he became my instructor when me and Lissa left, well more of escaped, from . Dimitri was one of the guardians who came looking for us and dragged us back to St. Vlads. I had trained with him before and after my classes, determined to be Lissa's guardian when we graduated.

Me and Dimitri's love is forbidden, and not because of age difference (he is seven years older than me). But because we are both Lissa's guardians, therefore in order to protect her, we can't be distracted from trying to save each other.

But that hasn't stopped us.

Oh, and staying at St. Vlads had a catch. In order for me, Dimitri, and Lissa to stay here, me and Dimitri had to teach the students how to fight and protect Moroi. It's much tougher then when Dimitri taught me.

It was a normal afternoon. The students filed out of the class which just left me and Dimitri.

"So," I said slowly. "What happened last night?"

Last night Dimitri was called out to an emergency guardian response. He got back this morning and I haven't been alone with him long enough to ask him about it. But I had heard enough rumors.

Dimitri sighed and walked over to a bench and sat down. "There was a Strigoi attack at the Revere's ball last night."

I walked over and sat beside him.

Dimitri continued. "Two Moroi were dead. They were the Revere twins."

Another Moroi Royal attack. I never meet Riley and Mackenzie Revere, but that didn't mean I wasn't a bit upset by their death.

"The wandered away from the ball." Dimitri said. I knew the Revere's had a ball because Lissa was invited. But me and Dimitri thought it was best if she didn't attend. She was a bit upset but she spent the night with Christian.

"Did anyone know they were missing?" I asked.

Dimitri looked pained. "Yes. At the attack seen there was a guardian. She was attacked by the Strigoi."

And now I understood Dimitri's expression. When a guardian either dies or is harmed severely, it's like you lost a friend. But mostly, it's because it could happen to you. This could happen to me or Dimitri or Lissa. Or all of us.

"Is she alive?" I asked.

Dimitri ran his fingers threw his hair. "Yeah. But she's in critical condition. They don't think she's going to make it."

I nodded taking this in. "Was the Strigoi still there when you got there?"

Dimitri nodded. "They all took off when we got there. Three were dead already dead."

I remember when I first killed a Strigoi. Two actually. I have killed a few more since. But to kill three in one night? I couldn't imagine how she could have done it with to Moroi Royals with her.

"How old was she?" I asked. I was fascinated now.

"We're not really sure. Sixteen maybe." Dimitri said. "I don't know. Around your age."

She was young. I felt sorry for her having to go through that.

I leaned my head on Dimitri's should. He wrapped his arm around and rubbed my shoulder. "Oh Roza." He sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawns POV

I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was or who I was. I think it's called amnesia.

I do remember lying in a bed, not being able to move. Nurses or whatever came in and asked me questions. I was only half-conscious so I wasn't really sure what I was saying.

They kept asking about the Moroi, the Strigoi attack.

What the heck were they talking about?

I had no clue, but maybe I did. Maybe what I was saying was the truth, I just didn't know I was saying it.

All this made my head hurt.

That's what it's called, right?

I started gaining my memory back after a while, but still barely conscious. I remember simple stuff, like what I had learned in school or whatever. I just don't remember learning any of it.

I had common sense, I should say.

I kept blacking out. This really irritated me. I listened to the conversations of people and just when it was getting good, I would black out.

The worse of it all was the pain. It wasn't really bad, something in me told me I felt worse. I just wished I remembered.

Then it happened.

I wasn't really paying attention to wear I was. I was kind of a-wall. A lady came into the room. She was wearing a black pant suit. She had long wavy dark hair that flowed down her back.

"Hello." She said as she pulled up a chair and sat by my bed.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"How are you feeling?" She said softly, like she was talking to a child. Who knows, maybe I was a child still.

"Okay, I guess." I replied. "I have some pain."

"Where?" She asked.

"Everywhere."

"Oh." She said.

"What can you tell me about the attack?" She asked after a pause.

I don't know what triggered it, but that was it.

"I DONT KNOW!" I yelled. "Everyone keeps asking me about this attack! But I don't know what the hell they're talking about!" Hot tears spilling down my cheeks like little waterfalls. I was sitting strait up which made the pain worse. But I ignored it threw my freak out.

"Okay, just calm down. Just calm down. Everything's going to be okay," She kept saying as she frantically tried to calm me down. She grabbed a hold of my wrist and I ripped it out of her grip.

She called for someone to get someone, but I couldn't really hear through my screams and sobs.

A woman rushed in and tried to help calm me down. But after failed attempts, tried holding me down. They called for help as I wiggled out of their grips.

More people came in. I was confused. It was like I wasn't actually freaking out like this. It was like my body had a mind of its own.

After a while they overpowered me and everything went black.

I wanted this all to stop. The only being half conscious. The black outs. The pain. The interrogation. The not knowing who I was. The confusion. And just being scared.

I wanted anything to get out of this.

~ Rose's POV~

I tip-toed into the room that night. I went over to my dresser and quietly grabbed my pajamas and snuck off to the bathroom. I shut the door as quietly as I could before turning on the light to our private bathroom.

I sighed in relief as Lissa snored away in the next room.

I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I ran a brush threw my hair and threw it up in a high ponytail. I straightened up the bathroom a bit before exiting to the bedroom which me, Lissa, and Dimitri shared.

I crept quietly towards my bed, tossing my close into a corner. I sat down on top of my bed and checked my phone. It blinked showing I had a new text message. It was from Dimitri. I hadn't seen him since earlier today when he was called for a hand by Mr. Smith, one of the new teachers at St. Vladimirs, and left me in charge of all of the students.

Anyways, Dimitri wanted me to meet him ASAP.

I slipped off my bed and threw on my converse and grabbed a sweat shirt off the back of the desk chair.

I made sure Lissa was still sleeping and snuck out.

So the thing is with vampires, our night time is humans day time. So noon is actually midnight to us.

I went outside to the gazebo Dimitri told me to meet him at. The sun was warm on my skin as I walked. Spring should be arriving soon.

I sat down on one of the benches and waited.

Being Lissa's guardian is all I ever wanted, especially since we have our bond. But im getting kind of tired of hanging with the Ozera's. I mean I love Lissa, but seeing her showing off all her PDA with Christian irritates me a bit. I wish I could just go out with Dimitri and show off all of the public display of affection I wanted without it being wrong.

Okay, fine, I'll admit it, I was jealous of Lissa. I wanted to be with Dimitri, and he wanted to be with me. But we could never risk even trying to be together knowing the price is too big to gamble.

Doesn't mean we don't' steal a kiss here or there.

"Roza" I heard the familiar voice say.

Dimitri walked past, handing me a cup of coffee as he sat down beside me.

"Thanks" I said as I took the cup.

"So how are you?" I asked. I needed to know where he has been for the past 10 hours.

He gave me a flirty grin. "Couldn't be better."

I gave him a look which told him that that was not what I was asking.

He sighed. "They needed help. She-" He ran his hand through his hair as he kept pausing, trying to find the right words.

"Is it the guardian?" I asked.

He nodded. "Tasha went to see how she was and ask her a few questions, and she totally flipped. Took twelve of us to hold her down long enough knock her out."

Dimitri stared into the great unknown as I took this in.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"I think the only thing we can do at the moment is wait." He said.

"We should get back to Lissa." Dimitri said after a long moment of silence.

I nodded. We both stood up and started walking, side by side, back to our room.

~Dawn's POV~

The screams pierced threw the night like a sharp razor blade to the thin flesh of a wrist. I couldn't do anything but lay there and listen to the helpless screams of the Moroi as the Strigoi drank there blood and tore them apart.

The girls' lifeless body hit the dirt with a sickening _thunk _as the Strigoi finished her. The boy has been dead for a while.

I wanted nothing more than to rip their hearts out of there chest. They had left me with nothing, nothing but strength and the will to survive.

I laid there helpless and weak. They injured me bad enough that I couldn't move or speak, but not bad enough to be dead or unconscious. Just enough that I had to watch everything.

"Well, well, well" Said one of the Strigoi, walking towards me. "Looks like you're the only one left."

He gave a wicked smile and then attacked me.

I shot strait up in the bed.

I remembered.

Everything.


	4. Tasha Ozera

A nurse ran in along with the lady I was talking to before. The whole day was nothing but questions and tests. I was exhausted by the end of the day. They brought in some crappy food, which I reluctantly ate, and was interrogated some more.

"Okay, okay, now let her rest" the nurse said, ushering people out of the room and closing the curtain that separated my bed from the rest of the room, I laid back down and sighed.

My screams pierced through the night air. "MOM! DAD! NO!" I screamed. I was back to that night with my parents. I was twelve and watching the Strigoi tear them apart. But the worse thing was, was that they couldn't hear me, they couldn't see me. I wanted to turn away, to run, but I couldn't move my feet or my eyes away.

I jolted awake, this time not screaming. I was soaked in a cold sweat I had broken out in from the dream. I reached over to my night stand, which had a glass of water on it. I took the water, there wasn't much in there, and drank to the very last drop. I wanted more.

I swung my legs over my bed and slowly got up. My legs were a bit shaky from not having to walk in a long time. I was still sore and some places still hurt. I took a deep breath and continued. As quietly as I could, I went across the room to the door, that's when I stopped.

"But is she a danger?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"I don't think so" I heard a familiar voice say. It was the lady who kept visiting me. "Look, she has been through a lot, plus it is safer for her to stay here."

"Yes, but we don't know anything about her except for what she told us." The first lady hissed.

I knew they were talking about me. I pressed myself flat against the wall, even though my body protested, and listened.

"But we do know that she was attacked by Strigoi, and that she has had many encounters with them before" the lady said.

"Tasha, you saw how she reacted the other day! To only a few questions!" Lady #1 said.

"Yes, but she was in post-traumatic stress! She was just attacked and severely injured by Strigoi! Just look at her! She's too young to have that many marks!" Tasha said.

My hands found the Molnijas marks on my neck.

Lady #1 sighed. "I just don't know Tasha."

"Look, we'll just have her put into training and have some guardians keep an eye on her, and just see how she does." Tasha said. "I see potential in her".

"I see you do." Lady #1 said. I heard her heels clack on the hard floor and she walked away. Tasha sighed

I stood there a few moments before slowly walking back to my bed and lying down.

They thought I was dangerous?

I was grateful for Tasha, but how could I oppose to as a danger?

What where they talking about staying here?

Where exactly is here?

Where was I?

I woke up the next morning and was thrown into test results and questions.

After the craziness was over, for what I hoped for, for today, I went to the bathroom. When I came back Tasha was sitting on my bed.

"Oh! Hello" she said. She got up as I went to lie back down. She sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, but gave me a look that told me to answer honestly.

I shrugged. "Sore."

She just nodded.

"How long do I have to stay here? In this bed?" I asked.

"You're on bed rest for only a few more days" Tasha said. I nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Tasha started. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I am here."

"Yeah, kind of" I said.

She hesitated. I could tell she was pondering how to say what she was about to say next. I stopped her.

"Just say it like it is" I told her. "I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"Okay," She breathed out and rubbed her hands on her lap. "The Revere's are suing you for the cause of their children's death."

"What?" I nearly jumped out of the bed. "But I didn't kill them! I was trying to save them-"

Tasha cut me off. "I know, and I believe you. But the way they see it, is that you went out to find them, and all of you's were attacked when you should have been watching them in the first place to make sure they didn't leave the ball."

My head it the pillow. "I know. That was a completely irresponsible thing for me to do. I was stupid." I felt like crying.

Tasha put her hand on my forearm. "I know. But everyone makes mistakes. Plus you are young, a bit too young to have that kind of responsibility. And I'm impress on how well you did."

The corners of my mouth turned up into a bit of a smile. "Really?"

Tasha nodded. "Mmhmm. I mean look how many marks you have." She moved my hair out of the way of my neck to reveal my Molinjas marks. "And your how old?"

I went to jump at the question, but I stopped. "What day is it?"

"October 15, 2012."

October 15. My birthday was October 2. It passed while I was out.

"18" I answered. "I missed it because I was unconscious. And half insane."

Tasha shook her head slightly. "No one that young should have gone through that."

I didn't say a word.

More silence.

"Well, anyways." Tasha said, sitting up, snapping out of her deep thoughts. "Your ceremony for the three other marks or scheduled for Saturday. Which is five days from now."

"Thank you" I said, referring to exactly what day today was.

"And your first trial is next week."

I groaned.

Tasha stood up to leave, but stopped and turned to me. "Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Just one." She gave me a look to say continue. "Where am I?"

She smiled. "You're at St. Vladimir's Academy for Dhampirs and Moroi." And she left.

I was at a school for vampires?


	5. The Ceremony

**OMG so sorry it took me so long!**

**Here is chapter 4! **

**Im been having serious writers block for this story, but then I realized that I had wrote more chapters then posted so we are good for a little while :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

I was in a mix of emotions, some due to recovery, others due to other causes. Like the fact that I have to go to court and may be sued or worse for a crime that I technically didn't commit.

It was the day of the ceremony. Today I will also be getting my Promise mark, even though I didn't graduate, I am at the age where I can get it.

I was allowed to take a shower today. A lady I never saw before led me to a room which had bathroom in it and told me I could wear anything that was in the closet.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I grabbed a towel and stripped and stepped into the shower.

I used almost the whole entire shampoo bottle on my hair, scrubbing so hard that I swore my scalp was bleeding. I scrubbed the rest of my body, and don't get me started on the shaving.

When I was done, I was a bit sore from all the scrubbing, but I hadn't taken a shower since the accident, so I was pretty dirty.

I wrapped a towel around myself and wandered out into the room.

I opened the closet to see my options.

After pondering my possible outfits, I wound up wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt that went off the shoulders, a black buttoned vest, and black pumps.

I threw my still damp hair into a low, messy bun, so it was off my neck.

I sat down on the edge of the bed that was there. I ran my fingers along the comforter.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Tasha slid in and closed the door silently behind her and looked at me. "It's Time."

I nodded and followed her out the door. She led me through what I was assuming was the rest of the school. But I didn't see any students, guess they were all in class at this time. A few stragglers wandered here in there though, and gave us weird looks as we passed them.

"Where did you say we were again?" I asked Tasha.

"St. Vladimir's."

It sounded familiar.

"We're here" Tasha said as she held a door open for me.

I cautiously walked into the room. It was small, and empty.

"We're in the back room" Tasha said at my confused expression. "Everyone is through that door right there," she pointed to a door at the other end of the room. "This is more of a dressing room, or, ah backstage. We will go through that door when ready."

I nodded and stepped further into the room. The room reeked of dust and mildew. I guess it wasn't used very often.

I sat down on the sofa and started making myself comfortable. I had a feeling I was going to be here a while.

I could hear people entering the room in which the wall blocked us from. I sighed.

"So where did you get them done?" I looked over at Tasha in confusion. "The marks" She clarified.

I knew she was talking about my other Molinjas Marks. "I ran into a vampire who did them once. I told him how many I killed and he gave me my marks. I went back to him after the Strigoi I killed. Before the Reveres" I clarified.

Tasha just nodded.

"I have to go out there now" Tasha said about a half an hour later.

I sat up. "But how do I know when it's time?" I started freaking out.

Tasha laughed a bit "Don't worry, you'll know" and then she left the room. I fell back onto the sofa I was laying on. This was my first ceremony. I was nervous, I didn't know what to do. I repeated Tasha's instructions in my head:

_Just sit there and be still and try not to cry._

_Sit there and be still and try not to cry._

_Sit there. Be still. Try not to cry._

_Sit still. Don't cry._

Repeating those words in my head I fell asleep.

"Yeah, they opened up for all Moroi and guardians to come in and stay"

"Just any Moroi? No way."

"Well, they're mostly letting in Royals, but I don't think they'll push away any Moroi at this time."

I laid there listening to the conversation, praying I wouldn't be found. Blood and dirt caked my body. I was sore and weak. I laid there on my belly on a tree limb, watching two Moroi guys talking. I really hoped they wouldn't find me. I couldn't be found like this at this time.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! You get to have fun and be safe for free! Hey, maybe you can even hook up with a hot Dhampir" The blonde playfully nudged the other guy.

"Oh, yeah, sure I'll hook up with one of the students. Pshht" The brunette said.

They both laughed.

"So what did you say that place was again?"

"St. Vladimirs."

"Excuse me, miss?"

I head shot up, I looked all around. "Hello?" I called.

"Excuse me miss" My head shot around like an owls. But I still saw no one. "Who's there?" I was freaking out. I covered my ears to stop the voices. "No! Please Stop!" I said

"Miss?" I shot up straight like an arrow. I looked at the guy standing in the doorway. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

He disappeared through the door. I slowly got up as reality kicked back in. I then remembered where I was and what was happening. The moment I've been waiting for the past hour and forty-five minutes for. I went through the door.

Rows and rows of chairs filled with, what I then realized where guardians, stared at me. I took a deep breath and walked over to the stool that place in the center of the room, in front of everyone.

The guy said a few words then he started on adding the three new Molinjas marks to my collection.


	6. Moving In and Meeting Royals

I spent the next three days cooped up in my hospital bed. I didn't really need anymore medical attention, now they were just bumps and bruises that needed to heal.

Tasha appeared next to my bed. "Well, the good news is, is that you don't need anymore medical help."

"And whats the bad news?" I asked, looking up from my magazine to look at Tasha.

"Well it looks like you made your self cozy here, but" My heart started pounding and then it jumped to my throat. Oh no, they're going to kick me out I just knew it. "We're going to have to transfer you to a dorm now."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "So you're not going to kick me out?"

Tasha looked shocked. "Of course not! You may be healed enough, but not enough to kick you out on your own. Plus, you're a guardian, a young guardian I should say. If you are willing to help out a bit we don't mind you staying."

"And what kind of help are we talking about?"

Tasha shrugged "Not a lot really, just making sure Moroi, guardians, and students don't wander out where and when they're not supposed too."

"Okay that dosen't sound too bad" I said.

"Unless, of course you find a Moroi that dosen't have a guardian, then they will become your priority."

"Got it" I said.

"Great!" Tasha said. I got up from the bed while Tasha took the small stash of stuff I owned and put it in a bag and handed it to me.

We left the room.

"Your dorm room is already set up, and I took the liberty to fill your closet up with clothes and shoes you can wear" Tasha said as she led me through school once again. The hallways were packed this time with the students switching classes and their guardians tailing them.

"Uh, thanks" I said looking down at my short black cotton shorts and yellow t-shirt that I was wearing. Tasha gave me a few simple outfits to wear after the ceremony. I hand't really talked to her since then.

Vampires stared and whispered to one another as we passed. I lightly touched the bandaged on the back of my neck which were covering my new Molnijas marks.

I was glad when the hallway became less crowded as we entered the dorm area.

"Well, here we are" Tasha said stopping by a random door in the middle of the empty corridor, and opened it.

I walked inside and looked around. It was small, big enough that you can squeeze two people in, but it was more comfortable with just one.

"Thanks" I said turning around to Tasha.

"Your welcome," She smiled. "Now just call me if you need me. At any time" She said before shutting the door and disappearing.

I sighed and looked around the room. I made bed was pushed against the left wall, a desk was up against the right wall, a dresser next to the window on the north wall, the bed laid on the other side of the window.

I put my bag of stuff down on top of the bed and plopped down.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened on groggy eye. "Come in," I said sleepily.

Tasha appeared the next second. "Hiya!" Tasha walked over and turned my light on.

I groaned and covered my face with the blanket.

"Well, I'll give you a few minutes to get up, but I need to see you soo, meet me in the gym in fifteen," Tasha said. I slid the blanket down to reveal my eyes and blinked at her.

"Kay," I said and she slipped out the door.

I rolled over and sighed. I had to meet Tasha in fifteen minutes. I sat up and rubbed my neck, which I was now just rubbing my bandages.

I reluctantly got out of my bed and stumbled to my closet. I settled on short dark denim shorts and a black tee-shirt. I quickly dressed, and went to the closet to find shoes. I looked at the rows of high heels, until, Ah Ha! A pair of converse. I picked up the sneaker, kissed it, thanked God for blessing me with the shoes, and slipped them on and tied them. I ran a brush through my hair and threw it up, exposing my neck (cough cough, marks) and went to go find Tasha.

I wandered out into the halls, trying to remember the path me and Tasha took yesterday. I finally found the hall we were at, which was now crowded with students. Students stopped talking and stared as I passed. I tried my best to ignore them.

I peeked into each door I passed, but none of them looked like one that would be considered a gym.

Were the hell, in this school, would a gym be?

Okay, I hated to admit it, but I was-

Lost.

I wa getting frustrated.

"Dawn Highland?" I heard someone say behind me. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around.

"Yes," I said, trying to be polite. I tried to keep my jaw from dropping as I looked at who I was talking too. He was hot, and I mean HOT. He was well dressed and I could tell right off the bat he was a royal Moroi.

"Tasha sent me out to find you, she said that you would probably get lost," He said with a warm smile.

I smiled back and followed him as he led me to the gym.

I kept looking at him with recognization. I knew him. I know I've seen him someplace. Well duh, of course I would have recognized him, he was a Moroi royal. But I felt like I've seen him someplace recently.

"What?" He said, catching me looking at him, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Nothing," I shook my head slightly, my cheeks turning slightly pink for being caught. "It's just that- Whats your name?"

"Adrian Ivashkov."

Oh Duh much!

Recognaization crossed my face. "You were at the Revere's ball the night of the attack!"  
His smirk dropped, "Yes I was."

"I thought I saw you recently," My voice was low.

We walked in silence.

"Over here," He said when I went to turn right down another corridor, but he held one of the doors open.

I walked over and into the room.

"Ah, Adrian, you found her!" Tasha's bubbly voice echoed through the nearly emptied room. "Thank you" she said to him as she stopped in front of us.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Ozera." Adrian said before turning around and exiting through the double doors in which we came int through.

Wait…..

…Ozera

As in Ozera the Moroi royals?

Holy shit.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked, seeing my voice dawn on my new fact.

"Your Tasha Ozera," I said.

"Yes I am," Tasha smiled.

"As in the royal Ozera family?" I said.

"Yes," Tasha answered.

"Oh my gosh," I said.

"What? You mean you didn't know?" Tasha seemed surprised.

I shook my head slightly. "I never dawned on the fact."

"Well don't think you need to treat me differently just because I'm royal," She said.

"Okay will do, Mrs. Ozera".

"Please call me Tasha," She said, laughing a little.

I smiled.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Tasha. She gave me a brief history of the school and told me that I will have to train with some guardians in the morning and after school when the novices had there training, just to keep my from becoming rusty and to learn some new moves. She also ran me down with questions that the jury may ask me on Tuesday when I go for my hearing.

I was finally happy when I collapsed on my bed that night.


	7. The Trial

**Hey guys!**

**So im having an off week this week, luckily for yalls this chapter was written a while ago lol.**

**But this just means that after this chapter, it might be a while until I update.**

**Please bear with me**

**Reviews make me smile no matter what my mood is**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

I groaned when my alarm clock beeped that dreadful Tuesday morning.

I hit the alarm clock to shut it up and rolled onto my back. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Tasha will be coming in here soon to get me out of bed if I didn't get up soon.

So I reluctantly got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I tried to drag my shower out, but I started to become pruney, so I got out, threw on my pjs again, and walked back to my room.

I quietly shut my door and swung open the closet doors. I needed to wear something nice, but not too nice. Something that shows that I can be serious and professional, but can kick your ass at any moment.

I rummaged through the clothes and found a green blouse. I threw it on with a pair of skinny jeans and paired the outfit with blue velvet pumps. I brushed my hair and threw it up in a low messy bun. I looked in the mirror that hung on the back of my door and posed in front of it, examining the outfit from all areas.

Just then the cell phone Tasha lended me buzzed on the side table. I looked at the screen which blinked **ONE NEW MESSAGE **and read it. It was from, guess who? Yup, Tasha telling me to meet her in front of the gym.

I stuck the phone in my pocket, put on a thick coat of eye liner and some mascara and left the dorm.

As I was walking, I caught sight of my reflection. I stared at it for a moment, shrugged, and continued to the gym.

I tried to remember the way Adrian showed me the other day. I must have remembered it pretty well because a few minutes later I met Tasha in front of the gym.

"Ah, Dawn! You made it!" Tasha said, greeting me with a hug.

"Yes I did." I laughed nervously and hugged her back.

We walked out of the school and into a parking lot.

"Over here" Tasha said as she led me to a black SUV.

She held the door to the back seat open and I climbed in side.

"I'll meet you there" Tasha said.

I nodded as she shut the door and I was driven away from the place that I have felt the safest in a long time.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was jerked awake from the car hitting a pot hole.

"We're here." The driver announced flatly. I stretched my arms, my hand sliding down my neck as I put my arms down.

As I got out of the car I remembered my reflection in the mirror and mentally counted how many days it has been. My hand found the back of my neck as I headed up the stairs and through the courthouse doors which were held open for me, vampires, as I had come to realized were guardians, followed me, some I followed. As we went through a doorway I threw my bandages in a trash can.

We finally met Tasha in front of a pair of doors.

"Everything's going to be okay." She assured me. I nodded. Tasha had a few vampires with her, but I was never told who they were.

"Are you ready?" Tasha asked.

I answered honestly, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Tasha gave me a sad smile as we walked through the doors which bought us into the courtroom that held my future, and life, in.

I saw the Revere's sitting at the table in the front of the courtroom. They glared at me as we came closer. Most of Tasha's posy went to sit down as we walked further to the front. Only two followed and sat down at the front table with us.

The judge tapped her hammer as we all sat down. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are brought her today, the 22 of October, by the hearing of a Mrs. Dawn Highland, who is charged by a Mr. John and Mrs. Shelby Revere for the death of their children, Mackenzie and Riley Revere."

Mrs. Revere let out a yelp as fake as her boobs. "Oh! Why me! Why my family! Why my children!" Mrs. Revere cried.

"So tell me, Mr. and Mrs. Revere what was Mrs. Highland doing in your home on the 26 of September?" The judge asked.

"We let her stay with us." Said Mr. Revere, trying to calm his wife down as she put on her performance.

"So Mrs. Highland was staying with you?" The judge asked.

"Yes." Mr. Revere said bitterly.

"And why did you let Mrs. Highland stay with you?" The judge asked.

"Me and my wife found her homeless and allowed her to stay with us until she could find a Moroi." Mr. Revere said.

"Mmhmm," The judge said as she looked at the paper work in her hands. "So was Mrs. Highland attending your ball on the 26 of September?"

"Yes Ma'am. We had her keep an eye on Mackenzie and Riley." Mr. Revere "choked" on the last words.

"So you accuse Mrs. Highland for the death of your children?" The judge asked.

"Yes." Mr. Revere said.

"Why?" The judge asked.

"Because we put her in charge to make sure Mackenzie and Riley were to stay safe and at the ball at all times. And where were they? Ah yes, a mile away from the ball in a forest!" Mr. Revere said getting angry.

"We allowed her to come into our home to stay and we fed her and gave her clean clothes and then she goes and does this to us!" Mrs. Revere finally spoke, crying hysterically. "We loved her like our own daughter!"

"Oh bull shit!" I exclaimed.

"Mrs. Highland!" The judge said, hitting her hammer.

I stayed quiet and allowed the bullshiters finish.

"See! Don't you see! This is how she acts!" Mrs. Revere all but jumped out of her chair. "That little lying killing brat!"

Hon, I've been called a lot worse, was I wanted to tell her. But that would just make the situation worse.

"She killed our children! She killed our children!" Mrs. Revere cried.

"Objection, your honor." Tasha said.

The judge motioned to Tasha to hold on, and when she realized the Revere's were finished for the moment, she turned to us. "Now you can speak Mrs. Highland." The judge said. My cheeks turned a bit pink.

Tasha stood up. "I would like to say that that the Revere's are lying." Gasp filled the room.

"What are you saying?" Mrs. Revere said. "That we killed our children!"

The judge smacked her hammer.

"No, not at all," Tasha said. "But what I am saying, is that they're lying about Dawn being responsible for the killing of their children."

"Go on," The judge said.

"On the 26 of September, St. Vladimirs got a call for assistance to the Revere's ball for a Strigoi attack. There we found two dead Moroi and a severely injured guardian who was on the brink of death. We then took this guardian in, and after weeks of being out, woke up with amnesia and hysterical fits that she had no control over." Tasha said.

"That means nothing!" Mrs. Revere yelled.

Smack!

"Mrs. Highland was, yes, in charge of watching Ms. And Mr. Revere, but you can't expect them to all survive after a Strigoi ambush!" Tasha said.

"But she should have been watching them in the first place!" Mrs. Revere shouted.

Smack!

"They shouldn't have even been outside!"

Smack!

But that was the end of it.

"Well what were you doing putting a seventeen year old girl in charge of two Moroi!" Tasha was getting a bit angry.

"Is that true, Mrs. Revere?" The judge said.

Mrs. Revere hesitated. "Well, um-yeah, sorta- but"

Smack! "

Enough! Mrs. Revere!" The judge exclaimed.

Mrs. Revere sat back down.

"Continue," The judge said to us.

"Anyways, as in results, if Mrs. Highland wanted the Revere's dead, she wouldn't have been as injured as she was. The injures she had is a proven fact that Mrs. Highland did not in fact, tried to run. If she wanted to kill them off, she would have gotten out without more than a few scratches. But her injures have shown that she stayed and fought. She fought for her life and the life of two others. At only the age of seventeen." Tasha then took out some big screen shot photos of the scene. They made me cringe. But then she got to picture of me. A tear rolled down my cheek.

Tasha sat down.

"Okay now the jury will decide" The judge said. The jury huddled together and talked in hush tones.

"You doing okay?" Tasha whispered. I just nodded.

After a few longing moments, the jury handed the judge a paper and she looked at it.

The judge cleared her throat, "Mrs. Dawn Highland" my stomach tightened, I felt like I was going to throw up. "You are-" Here it was. "Not guilty."

Did she say what I think she just said?

I wasn't guilty!

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

The judge hit her hammer a few times.

"On the charges of putting an underage dhampir in charge of two Moroi and accusing her of death, I am sentencing Mr. John and Mrs. Shelby Revere two hundred hours of community service." The judge said.

My jaw dropped and a smile formed, going ear to ear. The Revere's expressions were priceless.

"On the other hand, I will be hoping that Mrs. Ozera and the other behalf of St. Vladimirs will be putting Mrs. Highland into training and discipline?" The judge looked at us.

"The plan is already in motion," Tasha said coolly.

The judge tapped her hammer once more. "You are now dismissed."

"I'm not guilty!" I sang as we exited the courthouse. I twirled and danced around like an idiot, not fully aware of how much of an ass I was making of myself.

"I told you everything was going to be okay" Tasha said giving me a hug. I gladly hugged her back. "Now let's go get something to eat. My treat."


	8. An Eventful Day You Can Say

The room was hot and their stares bore into me. i tried to ignore them, but its kind of hard when you are assisting the teachings of about 23 novices.

As the promise to the judge and the only agreement to allow me to stay here, I had to assist teachings with novices of the school that will also help strength my fighting skills and discipline.

I was called in by Tasha today saying that my assistance was being needed at the novice class this afternoon. apparently someone named Dimitri Belikov, who usually taught the class and is a good friend of Tasha's, had to cover one of the other guardians rounds while they took care of some business which no doubt probably involved me, so I wasnt complaining.

So that is why I stood in the very hot room with this chick named Rose Hathaway in too short black cotton shorts and a gray tee that fit me too well, which is unfortunate since it drew attention to most of the guys. Booty shorts and a tee that looked too tight to be comfortable is not something you want to be wearing, especially when all eyes are on you in the first place. I was going to have to talk to Tasha afterwards and give her my proper size, considering I wasnt petite, and by the way Tasha looked at me and commented, thought that the heels gave me a bigger boost. I wasnt that tall, just 5'5, but as I come accustomed to know, heels make my legs look shorter. I know, they are suppose to have the opposite effect, but it doesnt work with me. I usually wear jeans with my heels that will help put some of the right height into my figure. So I couldnt really blame Tasha.

I didnt know really what to do since I was 15 minutes late due to getting lost, so Rose didnt have time to run through everything with me. So I just sat back and watched her, doing what she said.

But as I watched her, I grew to not liking her. As she walked around, talking, hand gestures, she did all with suck confidence. Like she was an upper dog and she was the coolest one in this whole school, walking around and showing off her marks. Of course I knew the story of Rose Hathaway, the teen who killed two Strigoi before she even graduated. The youngest to get Molinja marks. But that was before anyone discovered my existence.

Even though she had the serious 'tude to her, she still went around like she had a purpose in everyone's lives just because she was the only one of them, besides me, who has Molinjas marks.

Who knows, she could be a very nice, very cool girl. but right now, she was annoying the hell out of me.

Usually after your first kill, reality takes a flying leap kick at you and hits you dead on in the face. Thats when everything changes. you then realize your purpose in the world: to protect Moroi. the urge to have fun dies down when now all you want is to make sure that every Moroi in your range is safe. You calm down after a while, not everyone stays solemn and quiet like me. But you dont go around acting like miss thang over here.

I wasnt paying attention to her, but only heard the last few words about doing a demonstration.

I wasnt really ready to do a demonstration, and by the time the words clicked Rose was already coming after me. So thats why when she reached me, my right leg flung up, doing a half circle thing straight up between us, created as a distraction, and grabbed her hand, which had her fingers curled in her palm in a fist, and flung her to the ground. I was on the ground, one of my knees touching the floor nearly touching her side while my other knee was on her stomach, pinning her done and causing possible pain. Her fingers loosened from the fist as I still had it in my hand.

"Sorry," I said, swinging my knee off of her and released her hand. I got off the floor, brushing my self off and offered my hand to help her up. "Natural reaction," she took my hand and I helped pull her to her feet.

Rose was stunned and shocked, but just nodded to say it was okay.

The rest of the class went better. I made sure to pay more attention so I wont unnecessarily attack Rose again. The demonstrations went smooth and the kids seem to be paying attention, but maybe for different reasons, especially the guys.

After it ended, I apologized to Rose again before getting some water and going to meet Tasha. Before we departed, I asked Rose where I could find Tasha. She gave me direct, detailed instructions to get to Tasha's room.

I told her thanks and went on to my search. I found Tasha' room more easily then I do the gym. I raised my hand and knocked. "A soft 'Come in!" came from behind the door.

I opened the door slowly, peering inside first.

"Oh Dawn! Hello!" Tasha said. "Come in! Come in!"

Feeling more comfortable, I stepped inside. Tasha's room was set up like an office. A desk sat in the middle of the room, a big swirlchair sat behind it, where Tasha sat. Two plain chairs sat in front of it for any one of Tasha's guests. kickknacks and pencil holders and papers littered the top of the desk. Pushed back in the room were a plain bed and dresser.

"Sit down," Tasha beckoned as she sat back down.

I took a seat and looked around. "If you dont mind my asking, what do you do here?"

"No not at all," Tasha smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. "I work in organizing students from guests."

"Oh," I said, looking around again. "They should give you an office."

Tasha waved her hand as if sending the suggestion away. 'Not necessary."

I shrugged and we sat in silence while I remembered why I came here in the first place. Tasha was as patient as ever.

"I came here to tell you something," I said. Tasha perked up, giving me her full attention.

I told her about the shorts and she apologized, telling me to give her my size so she can send someone out clothes shopping. I gave it to her as she searched around for a notepad and pen and wrote it down.. She told me to try on the rest of the clothes to see if we needed to make anymore adjustment. I nodded a thank you and got up to leave. Thats when I noticed something.

"Tasha?" I said.

"Hmm?" Her gaze traveled lazily away from the paper she was writing on to look at me.

"Do you have a guardian?"

Tasha shook her head slowly, a sad smile crossing her lips. "No I dont. There are too many important Moroi to protect then me."

"But your a royal," I interjected.

Tasha let a faint laugh escape her lips. "Well yes, but there is only a few Ozera's left, so its not necessary." I thought it would be necessary considering that if she was only one of the many left, many left sane, that they would try to protect her. But Im guessing since she isnt male, it would be kind of useless.

I knew what i had to do then. Tasha was so kind and nice to me. it was time to repay her.

"You know Tasha," I cleared my throat. "I would be honored to be your guardian."

Tasha beamed at me, then the same sad smile came again. "I appreciate it Dawn. But I dont think its necessary."

My face fell as I turned on her. "Its not like its because you're young, I just think that there is someone better out there for you to protect."

I nodded. "Okay."

I turned and stepped to the door, my hand on the cool metal of the knob.

"Dawn," Tasha said, I turned to face her. "My nephew is with out guardian too, if you wouldn't mine, I would rather him have you then me."

Christen Ozera? She wanted me to watch Christen Ozera? The only thing I knew about Christian was that he was dating Lissa Dragomir and that his parents were completely psycho Strigoi and were out hunting for him to change him to one of them. I heard rumors and taunts to Christian about it. This school was flooded with them. I didnt really believe it.

I looked at Tasha, his only true guardian, well he's past the age of eighteen so he doesnt really need an adult figure, but anyways. Tasha has helped me out so much, and I needed to repay her.

I turned to her and smiled.

"I would be honored."


	9. Did That Just Happen?

I laid in my bed almost dozing off later that day. The sun was coming up which meant that most of the school was going to sleep. It took some time for me to get used to the vampire clock at the school, work during nighttime hours and sleep during daylight. But I think im finally getting the hang of it. I was just about to doze off when I heard a knock at my door. I groaned and rolled over off of my bed. I hit the floor and groaned again before picking myself up. I fixed my tank top while walking to my door, pulling it down and fixing the top then opened the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Highland," The man in front of me said. He had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his kneck. He had a faint accent to him that I couldnt place. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldnt place where I had seen him.

"Yeah," I said dragging the word out, unsure of what to do. I wasnt sure of a lot of things here. Ive came in contact with vampires before, but not alot. But when a vampire here comes to your door at night looking for you, you kind of get nervous. Especially with everything that has happened.

"Im Dimitri Belikov," He said, laughing slightly. Ive heard his name before, but where? Was this good or bad? Aw damn! "I was sent here in order of the court of the promise of your ability to stay here and for no charges. One of the duties is for you to make rounds, which I will be teaching you how to do today."

I nodded along with this, half listening to him while trying to figure out his name and where his accent is from. What I really wanted was to get some sleep, I needed it. Ever since the attack everything ive been doing, which isnt a lot, has been making me exhausted by the middle of the day. And now I have to start my duties in order to stay here from my promise to the court and the school. Thats double the exhaustion . But Im really not the one to complain. Everything that has happened has been out of acts of kindness and generosity. And im not some sort of selfish bitch thats taking everything for granted. No im not going to milk this. I made promises and, like it or not, im going to have to keep them. But tomorrow im going to be meeting Tasha's nephew, Christian Ozera, who I will be guardian too if it is approved. Its making me a nervous reck but im kind of excited.

"So I will leave you to get dressed and just meet me in the dorms common room when you are done," Dimitri said.

"Okay," I replied. "Thank you."

"No problem," He said. I shut the door as he turned to leave and I released a sigh. I walked over to my closet and threw open the doors. It was late fall in the mountains of Montana, or so that is the location they have told me. So obviously its gonna be cold. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and black knee high heelless boots. I shrugged on a black sweater and left my room. I threw my hair up in a messy bun while I walked to the common room, where I saw Dimitri standing there waiting. Something about the way he stood there, waiting as he looked around causally, but cautiously, striked me as familiar. I shook the thought out as I stepped in front of him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said stiffling a yawn. We walked down the corridors and halls of the school as Dimitri explained to me what to do during rounds. Basically we just walk around to make sure there is no Strigoi, or anyone out of place lurking around. Easy enough. They take shifts for a few hours during the night while everyone sleeps. Its a tedious and boring job I was warned, but very important. Especially with all the Morio Royals here plus students still attending the academy. For tonight, me and Dimitri will be doing a two hour shift then switch off to some other guardian while we rest so we can teach the novices in the morning.

"So," Dimitri said as he continued explaining how things worked during rounds. "If you see a Strigoi, dont hesitate. Stake it."

"So you dont have a tea party with it?" The words left my mouth before I even thought about them. Damn my sarcasm. I was going to make more enemies than allies. And what I need were a lot of allies.

Dimitri shook his head slowly. "Oh boy, not another one."

"Not another one what?" I asked slowly, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head again. "You just remind me a lot like Rose." Rose. Oh duh. Why didnt I figure it out sooner. Dimitri Belikov. He's Tasha's friend. The one who I filled in for the other day to teach the novices because he had to do rounds. Why didnt I think of it before.

"What?" he asked me. Thats when I realized ive been staring at him.

"Oh nothing," I quickly said. "I, uh. Just thought you looked familiar and so..." I trailed off. I've seen him before. But not here. I didnt see him the day I helped Rose teach. No. He was..

"You were at my trial," I breathed, realizing he was one of the guardians who went up to the front with me during my trial. How could I have not known.

A small smile creeped on Dimitri's lips. "Yes. I was at your trial. Which congratulations on being proven innocent."

"Thank you," I said, almost teasingly. We walked in silence for a little while, looking around for anyone or anything odd. The conversation played around in my head for some reason. Im guessing because I was bored and it was the last thing I really did. There was just something about his voice also that sent a odd chill down my spine. It reminded me of something. A time...

Oh. My. God.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, stopping in front of me. He looked at me with sincere and cautious eyes. He quickly looked around us, seeing if I had frozen from a sign of Strigoi.

"You were there," I choked out. I hadnt meant for it to be so low, but I couldnt speak louder at the dawn of the new found fact. "You were there the night I was attacked."

Dimitri looked down at the ground, sticking his hands in his pockets. He took a few steps toward me, slowly. "Yeah, I was."

I remember the voices that night. How faint, but urgent they were. I dont remember all of who they belonged too. Some deformed by the trauma I went through. But for some reason, my memory decided to remember Dimitri's voice.

I was too shocked and stunned to move. He was there. He saw everything that had happened. I had questions I wanted to ask, but they couldnt be answered now. Not when an odd silence crept over us as the foot falls echoed through the empty hall. Me and Dimitri exchanged glances before he took off towards the sound. Or so he thought. It was too close to be down the empty hall he just went through. It had to be down one of the side halls that branched off from the intersection next to me. The opposite of where Dimitri went.

In one split second I had my stake that I always carried with me out of the waist band of my jeans. Armed, I looked around carefully looking for the vampire. I felt movement besides me. I whipped around, throwing the vampire up against the wall, stake posed to the heart. My eyes got wide as I stared onto the eyes of a guardian. I released her and stepped back, apologizing to her. I waited for her to start yelling, to hear her scolding me. But all I heard was a light clap.

"Very good, Mrs. Highland," The women said. I remembered her name was Alberta who was also in our group in the front of the court at my trial.

I stopped, frozen and cautiously walked around. It was a test? What kind of people played tricks on you thinking you were gonna be attacked by evil vampires that wanted to kill you? What kind fo school was this?

"Is this a test?" I asked, because honestly I had to know if there was or was not a Strigoi coming down the hall.

"Yes,"Alberta answered. "And you passed."

"Oh thank God," I breathed a sigh of relief, dropping my arms and relaxing. I stuck my stake back in my jeans when Dimitri came jogging up.

"I found nothing-"He stopped and looked at Alberta. "How did she do?"

"You mean you were in on this?!" I exclaimed. They both looked at me and I knew I needed to calm down. I took a few deep breaths before looking at them with a compromising expression.

"Of course," Dimitri said.

"We wouldnt scare Guardian Belikov like that with a new student under his wing," Alberta said. She turned to Dimitri, 'And she did a fine job.'

Dimitri gave me a thumbs up which I thanked with a smile.

"Dawn," She said turning to me. "I would like for you to meet me in my office in five minutes."

Oh gosh. What did they want now? Was she going to say that they couldnt keep me anymore? Thats I needed to be killed because I was framed for some traitorous thing? Really I had no idea. So I just replied with, "yes, ma'am. I will be there."

"Good," She said with a nod and turned to leave.


	10. Author's Note (Sent To All Stories)

Hey guys!

So for some reason I've been very inattentive this past week. It may be from postponed stress from when I was moving. I was fine before and during it but now I've got nothing.

This hasn't just effected my activity on this sight but for many others including Twitter and Tumblr.

So I will be merely taking a hiatus for now until I can get back into the right frame of mind.

None of my stories will be abandoned in case you were wondering. I have serious writers block so instead of dropping off the face of the earth I decided to tell you what's up.

This will mostly just last about a week or less. I think i just need some time off form everything to clear my head and set things in order for me to be able shoot back into spot.

Pleas bare with me through this. I love all yall's for reading and hate to do this. I am very deeply sorry.

I have another chapter already pre-written up for I'll Be There for Tomorrow. So that will be posted whenever I feel likr it because I can't seem to get motivated.

I love yall's and can't wait to come back and talk to yall's!

~XOXOXBecca X)


End file.
